Misanthropy
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Por un momento, te imaginaste acompañando a ese enano verde en la cima, sobre una ciudad en ruinas. Gobernando la tierra a su lado. Casi te hacia desear dejar tu Game Slave a un lado, y caminaras hacia aquella solitaria mesa a acompañarlo un rato. Casi… [One-Shot]
**Misanthropy**

 **Disclaimer:** Invader Zim no me pertenece, sino al todopoderoso Jhonen Vásquez. Esto es poco más que una historia de un fan para fans.

 **Summary:** Por un momento, te imaginaste acompañando a ese enano verde en la cima, sobre una ciudad en ruinas. Gobernando la tierra a su lado. Casi te hacia desear dejar tu _Game Slave_ a un lado, y caminaras hacia aquella solitaria mesa a acompañarlo un rato. Casi…

* * *

Sabias que estabas perdiendo tu tiempo.

No tenía sentido. _Sabias_ que no había ningún beneficio en continuar observándolo de reojo, intentando, en lo posible, que las casuales ojeadas no parecieran más que mera curiosidad. Por suerte, el enano verde era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no reconocer la intriga que continuaba presente en tus ojos marrones. Y, _en todo caso_ de que _si_ pudiese identificar aquel efímero brillo presente en tu mirada, no había nada que un par de puñetazos – o mejor aún, una patada a su _squeedlyspooch_ – no pudiese resolver.

Aunque _sabias_ perfectamente que no dejaría de hablar al respecto.

Y eso era porque sabias perfectamente que Zim nunca se callaba acerca de _nada_ en lo absoluto.

Y, a decir verdad, eso no te hacía sentir mejor. No. Por más _divertido_ que pudiese ser el torturar a ese estúpido alienígena, no ayudaba el hecho de que _continuabas_ pensando en el. Intrigada. Tú _no_ sentías intriga hacia _nada_. Porque, realmente, no había _nada_ en este miserable planeta que te fuera de interés – mas allá de, por supuesto, tu _Game Slave_ y tu indispensable ración de rebanadas de pizza de cada día.

Tú no eras como todas esas descerebradas, exasperantes porristas que veías cada vez que cometían el _error_ de cruzarse por tu camino, demasiado inmersas en su patético mundo de maquillaje, de zapatos, y chicos, y sonrisas perfectas y plásticas como para reconocer tu existencia. Tú no eras como aquella ingenua, inocente niña de cabello azul que pensó que sería una buena idea el preguntarte si necesitabas compañía a la hora de almorzar, o aquel irritante, estúpido chico de cabello rojo que te había preguntado el porqué te encontrabas tan solitaria. Si necesitabas – o, peor aún, _deseabas_ – tener a un nuevo amigo a tu lado.

No.

Porque tú eras _diferente_. Podías ver el mundo tal cual como era: Como un jodido, repulsivo retrete. Lleno de personas de mierda, cuya existencia no era más significativa a aquel vacio al cual habían remplazado. Esperando pacientemente el día en el cual podrían ser desechados como la basura que son, solo para ser remplazados por _aun más mierda_ , a la cual le terminaría esperando el mismo destino.

Demasiados _estúpidos_ para poder reconocer su propia ruina, aunque esta se encuentre frente a sus propios ojos.

¿Deprimente? Sin duda. Pero así era la vida, ¿No? Y habías estado bastante contenta sabiendo que la humanidad era poco más que mierda en un retrete antes de que _el_ llegara.

Así era Gaz, después de todo. Gaz era fría. Calculadora. Indiferente. Y, lo más importante de todo, tu _sabias_ que Gaz no necesitaba a nadie a su lado. Mucho menos a un completo imbécil como el…

Lo que hacía más exasperante, por más que intentaras negarlo, el que no lograras quitártelo de tu cabeza…

Era estúpido. Es más, era un _completo imbécil_. Megalómano. Irritante. Increíblemente incompetente. Tenía todo un planeta a su merced, con toda su apestosa tecnología de alienígena, con solo a tu _hermano_ como adversario – que también era un completo imbécil, por lo que podías considerarlo como un duelo bastante parejo – y aun no había podido conquistar a este asqueroso planeta.

Te divertía verlo fracasar. Su miseria era entretenida, a decir verdad, y el realmente era _terrible_ con todo esto de conquistar a la tierra.

Pero estarías mintiendo si dijeras que por tan solo un segundo no hubieras deseado que ese enano verde lograra volar este patético planeta de una vez por todas…

Observaste como Zim – _el imbécil con el robot aun mas imbécil_ , te corregiste rápidamente – subía de la manera más melodramática posible a la mesa en la cual, meros momentos atrás, se había encontrado 'almorzando' – y si, era un _terrible_ actor – aplastando un par de sándwiches de carne ajenos en el proceso para gritar, de nuevo, de la manera más _irritante_ que podía lograr un ser humano… alien… Irk… en… acusando a los cuatro vientos que él _no_ era un alienígena, y que no se atrevía a tocar su sándwich por los 'sucios gérmenes de la humano-cerdo de la cafetería, que habían contagiado su alimento terrícola'. Acusación que _solo posiblemente_ provenía del idiota de tu hermano, por supuesto…

Tu solo observaste desde tu asiento. Tus pupilas alternando desde tu _Game Slave_ , a la recién comenzada pelea de comida que había tenido lugar entre Dib y Zim, pelea que tuvo su estúpido final en cuanto un bistec de res impacto contra el rostro del enano verde, que, con un – _bastante gracioso_ – grito de total agonía, decidió huir de la cafetería, posiblemente a poder colocar de los trozos de piel que se habían derretido de vuelta a su rostro…

El era un imbécil. Un completo imbécil.

Y era ese el porqué no _querías_ admitir que ambos tenían mucho en común. O, al menos, más de lo que deseabas reconocer…

¿Por qué a Dib le importaba tanto salvar el mundo de Zim, de todos modos? El idiota ha intentado conquistar, destruir, esclavizar, o infectar de parásitos cerebrales a toda la humanidad desde hace ya tres años, con obvios resultados.

Si no lo había logrado en todo ese tiempo, ¿Qué indicaba que podría hacerlo esta vez?

Es más…

¿Qué importaba realmente si conquistaba a la tierra?

No lograbas comprender porque Dib continuaba 'salvando' a la humanidad. La misma humanidad que continuamente lo mofaba. Lo humillaba. Lo ridiculizaba, y lo torturaba diariamente. Zim _tenía_ razón en algo, por más loco que suene. Y sabias que tenía razón porque _tu_ tenias razón…

Después de todo, no necesitabas a un genio para darte cuenta que la tierra estaba llena de idiotas, ¿No?

Pero no podías decírselo. No podías admitir que Zim _sabía_ lo que pasaba por tu cabeza. Que Zim veía a la tierra como el inodoro gigante que era en realidad, y a los humanos como las mierdas andantes que se ocultaban bajo toda esa piel, y grasa, y ropa barata.

No. Podías inflarle aun más el ego.

Mucho menos admitir que ambos tenían algo en común.

El era un completo imbécil, después de todo. Y no es como si _sintieras_ algo por él, ¿O sí?

No. En lo absoluto.

Solo querías verlo salir exitoso, por alguna vez. Solo querías que no fuese tan _estúpido_ como para conquistar este inútil pedazo de tierra de una vez por todas, y que esclavizase, torturase, o simplemente destruyera a todos esos descerebrados hombres-mierda con los cuales has tenido que convivir desde que tienes memoria.

¿Eso no era mucho pedir, o si?

Observaste como regresaba _disimuladamente_ a la cafetería, su patético disfraz desarreglado, y su cabeza dejando un rastro de humo por donde caminaba. Podías reconocer el odio en su mirada. La ira presente en sus ojos, la tensión en sus hombros.

Ansiosos por poder destruir _algo_. O, preferiblemente, _alguien…_

Tenía potencial. Era un completo imbécil, pero… definitivamente tenia potencial…

Además, el era un invasor, después de todo.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en tu rostro, a medida que ignorabas como un grito de horror provenía de la pantalla de tu _Game Slave_ , que luego se bañaba en sangre carmesí. Tus ojos – los cuales te habías molestado en abrir completamente en esta ocasión – se dirigieron al enano verde que se murmuraba continuamente en su solitario asiento, repletos de _curiosidad_ …

El _era_ un invasor, después de todo.

Y no es como si te importara lo que ocurriese con este asqueroso planeta después de todo.

Por un momento, un pensamiento estúpido cruzo tu cabeza. Por un momento, te preguntaste si Zim sería lo suficientemente _estúpido_ como para rechazar tus consejos. Lo suficientemente arrogante para ignorar tu ayuda…

No era como si _sintieses_ algo por él, después de todo…

Todo se trataba del odio, ¿No? Eso era algo que tenían en común. Su enemigo. Eran misántropos. Marginados de la asquerosa sociedad en la cual habían tenido la desgracia de parar a varar…

Por un momento, te imaginaste acompañando a ese enano verde en la cima, sobre una ciudad en ruinas. Gobernando a su lado. Con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la tierra completamente en llamas, dirigiendo a cientos de robots destruyendo todo a su paso.

Aniquilando todo humano que cometiese el error de cruzarse en su camino…

Y, a decir verdad, casi te hacia desear el que dejaras tu _Game Slave_ a un lado, y caminaras hacia aquella solitaria mesa a acompañarlo un rato…

Pero Gaz no era así. Gaz era fría. Calculadora. Indiferente. Y, lo más importante de todo, tu _sabias_ que Gaz no necesitaba a nadie a su lado. Mucho menos a un completo imbécil como el…

Aunque…

Por un momento, te imaginaste si Gaz no estaba dispuesta a cambiar _solo un poco_ …

Después de todo, era para el sufrimiento mayor, ¿No? Y tener todo un planeta en tus manos se veía como una oferta tentadora…

Encogiéndote de hombros, tu mirada regreso a tu _Game Slave_ , maldiciendo al ver como habías perdido ya tres vidas al estar atrapada en tu trance. Por una milésima de segundo, decidiste observarlo nuevamente, encontrándote – nuevamente – con Zim gritando irritantemente, insistiendo que, no, eso que había caído en su plato _no_ era su lente de contacto, y que, no, su ojo _no_ era de color rosado porque era un alienígena. Conjuntivitis, había insistido. Y, predeciblemente, todos esos descerebrados cayeron por tan simple engaño…

 _No… él nunca aceptaría mi ayuda. Demasiado arrogante_ , pensaste con una sonrisa repleta de superioridad. _Demasiado estúpido…_

Una lástima.

El titulo _Invasora Gaz_ había sonado bastante tentador, el momento que cruzo por tu cabeza. Y, solo por un momento, la idea de compartir el trono de gobernante de la tierra con Zim no había sonado tan… _exasperante_ como te había parecido inicialmente…

* * *

 **¿Dejan un review?**


End file.
